Medical pendant systems are medical equipment used in modern hospital operating rooms, intensive care units and the like. A medical pendant arm system is a component of a medical pendant.
Conventional medical pendant arm systems mainly have the following shortcomings: non-compact overall structure, complicated assembly and long assembly time, relatively more parts, and relatively difficult installation of electromagnetic brakes.